


Yours

by Fiona12690



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, The Twilight Streets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto always tried his hardest not to show how much this conversation bothered him everytime they ended up having it. But this time Jack kept talking and Ianto says something wrong. <b>Janto, Missing Scene for The Twilight Streets.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is a Missing Scene for "The Twilight Streets", the scene starts from pages 62-63, located at the end of chapter 6 and are included in this story in Italics. I own nothing written in Italics.

_Gwen held up a hand. " Got it covered, Jack. All sorted. Teams briefed and ready to go."_

_Owen and Tosh wandered out. Ianto made to follow them, but hung back just long enough to hear Jack and Gwen._

_" You enjoy taking charge, don't you?" said Jack, not unkindly._

_Gwen just said what they all thought. " You left us once Jack. God knows you could do it again. Now this - someone has to be ready to step up and get the job done when you're somewhere else. Still your team, Jack, but never underestimate us. Let the bad guys do that."_

_As she left the room, Jack looked at Ianto. " I never underestimate anyone on this team. Do they really think that I do?"_

_Ianto gave a shrug. He hated this conversation. Permutations of it had arisen a few times recently. " Couldn't say, Jack," he just said. " But I don't think it's a reflection on you, just something you've instilled in them. Not a bad thing."_

_Jack stared at him a moment longer. " Been a long time since I wasn't the last voice on things around here. Takes some getting used to."_

_Ianto slammed the tray of coffee cups down, making Jack jump._

_" Damn it, Jack - it's not like that. They'd follow you into fire if you told them to. But you're not the most predictable man in the world. If they are going to die for you, for Torchwood, give them enough credit to make their own decisions about where, when and why they're doing it."_

_Ianto took a deep breath, picked the tray up again and looked Jack straight in the eye. " If you don't mind my saying so."_

Jack grabbed Ianto by the elbow and carefully stopped him, not wanting for the Welshman to drop the tray in surprise.

" You let Gwen leave with the last voice." Ianto stated, his eyebrow raised.

" I'm not with Gwen, Ianto..." Jack paused which gave Ianto a chance to retort.

" You aren't exactly with me either, Jack, is it any different if I got the last word instead of her?"

Jack's face, devoid of color, stared at Ianto. " W...what?"

" Is it any diff..."

" No, I heard that and no, of course you can have the last words, anytime. But..."

" 'But', what Jack?" Ianto asked, his voice full of frustration and even more, confusion. He didn't understand what Jack was speaking about or even thinking at the moment.

Ianto waited for Jack to respond, but after a few minutes he gave up. He turned away, stepping out of the conference room. The tray of cups fell from his hands and shattered as they hit the floor when Jack yanked him around; pulling him back into the conference room.

" Jack!" Ianto yelled out in exasperation. He parted his lips to yell at the immortal, but Jack placed his hand over Ianto's mouth.

" No, my turn to speak. My turn to..."

" To what Jack, talk to me!" Ianto bellowed pulling away from Jack's hand, his face blossoming red from anger.

" You're wrong!" Jack shouted back. He pulled out one of the chairs and pushed Ianto into it. " Damn it, Ianto. You're wrong!"

" And just what the fuck am I wrong about? Come on tell me. Let me know what I'm wrong about; I haven't said anything that wasn't true." Ianto taunted, smirking from his chair. " Tell me how I'm wro..."

Jack's lips devoured the words before they could even grace Ianto's own. The immortal tangled one of his hands in the younger man's hair; clenching around the strands Jack pulled Ianto from the chair.

Ianto pushed Jack away, but the older man didn't go far. Jack tightened his grip, yanking some of the curls from the gel that held them neatly in place.

Ianto yelped in pain before Jack's lips descended down and met his again. Jack unclenched his fist and released Ianto's hair before letting his hand drift down onto the other's cheek. Jack slowly pulled away from the kiss, but rested his head on Ianto's.

" I came back for you." Ianto tried to speak, but Jack hushed him with another kiss. " You are wrong about what you said. I am with you and you are mine. I don't care if you want the last word or I do, but don't leave the room angry at me."

" Jack." Ianto whispered, before nuzzling Jack's cheek.

" I am with you, only you." Jack murmured nuzzling his lover back. " Mine?"

" Always." Ianto affirmed in content. " Mine?"

" Yours."

**END**


End file.
